The Psycho and the Crazy Connect
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee go on a date but can't keep their hands off of each other. Will they resist their urges in a restaurant full of people or will they give in? WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. ONE-SHOT Request!


**ONE-SHOT Request for risk outreach Hope you like it and the others who read it :) WARNING: There is explicit sexual context and language! -SMUT-**

"I seriously can't believe that you are gonna go on a date with Dean Ambrose." Kaitlyn shook her head while watching TV.

"Oh please Kait. You can't blame me. He's hot." AJ laughed as she adjusted her short red dress that barely covered her bottom.

"And he's also a freakin psycho!" Kaitlyn raised her voice.

"And I'm crazy. At least that's what everybody calls me. It's an interesting combination, don't ya think?" she winked at Kaitlyn while applying her make-up. Once she was finished she went over to her shoes and pulled out a pair of heels.

Kaitlyn was shocked. "Since when do you wear heels?"

"Since I've started teasing Dean." AJ grinned.

"You really are crazy." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." just then, there was a knock on the door. AJ grabbed her purse and went to go open it. She immediately felt a sudden tingle go through her body. There he was. Looking as hot as ever with the usual smirk on his face. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket over it. She caught herself checking him out longer than she wanted to.

Dean didn't even notice because he was doing the same thing to her. When she opened the door, he could feel his cock twitching already. She stood there, in a short, short red dress that showed off her silky legs and her cleavage. He couldn't help but stare right at her breasts and then to the rest of her body. He was surprised he hadn't already grabbed her and fucked her right there in the hall of the hotel room. He studied her face, so beautiful, and her plump pink lips that he just wanted to attack with his own. He wanted to taste her so badly. But, there would be enough time for that, or so he thought. He finally snapped out of the gaze and cleared his throat.

"Are you, umm, ready to go?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. Kaitlyn, don't wait up for me." she raised her voice while looking at Dean with seductive eyes. She heard Kaitlyn's voice fade away in the background as she closed the door. She couldn't careless about what she said at the moment. Her pussy folds were getting wet and she was trying to regain her composure. She shook her head lightly. "Let's go." She smiled at him.

As they walked through the halls, got in the elevator, and made their way to Dean's rental car, Dean put his arm around her waist while AJ reached from behind and placed her hand inside Dean's back pocket of his jeans. Dean groaned at the back of his throat when he felt her squeeze his ass lightly. She was teasing him and he would be sure to return the favor. He smirked as he opened the door for her, gazing once again at her nice legs as she swung them inside the car, having a brief view of in between her legs. AJ smiled as Dean closed her door then walked to the other side, to get in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked while she made herself comfortable in her seat. She arched her back out, her breasts fully out there before she sat back up and looked at him.

Dean grabbed her roughly by the neck and literally stuck his tongue inside her mouth. She immediately responded and kissed him back, both their tongues dancing together. They sucked each others lips in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Both their bodies felt like they were on fire as they tasted each others mouths. They moaned as the kiss intensified. They pulled away after a few minutes, panting. AJ could feel the wetness already on her folds. Dean had to shuffle his weight to die down his erection momentarily. "Restaurant." He managed to answered then turned on the ignition and drove off.

Once they arrived, they got a booth that was pretty secluded from the others. It was pretty crowded, and they both were anti social in one way or another so they got the booth farthest from anybody else. Dean sat down and AJ sat down next to him. They ordered their drinks then were roaming the menu's to see what good there was to eat. Dean looked over at AJ who was pretty concentrated on the menu in front of her. He smirked. Now it was his turn to tease her. He placed his hand on her thigh that was crossed atop of the other one, and squeezed it gently. She showed no emotion but he was sure she was getting turned on. He moved his hand more inwards which causeed AJ to uncross her legs. She hid her face behind the menu so nobody could see the love faces she was making. Dean chuckled and placed his fingers under her dress, lifting up a little.

"You're really teasing me in the middle of a restaurant full of people?" she managed to saying while shutting her eyes.

'Only returning the favor sweetheart." he whispered in her ear. Before he could do anything else, the waiter came by to take their food orders so he removed his hand and AJ closed the menu, trying to act normal. Of course, that was a little hard to do when she was dripping wet from her pussy. She regretted not putting on more thick materialized panties.

The waiter raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "Have you decided yet?"

While Dean told the waiter their order, AJ reached from under the table and squeezed his cock through his jeans. Dean jumped a little and stopped talking.

"Are you...alright sir?" the waiter asked and AJ giggled.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Did you get all of that?" he asked the waiter.

"Yes sir. We'll bring you your food shortly." the waiter smiled and walked away.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" AJ whispered as she buried her face in his neck and licked it briefly. Dean grunted and placed his hand back under her dress. This time, he didn't go slow at all. He went all the way in until her reached for her pussy. He rubbed it slowly over her panties that did a horrible job of containing her juices. "Fuck!" AJ moaned against his neck. She squeezed his cock again as she felt him bury a finger inside her against her panties.

"Fucking dammit." Dean grunted in his throat. "You're so fucking wet." he whispered in her ear. They both pulled away when AJ noticed that the waiter was making his way over with their food. They regained their breathing and accepted the food politely. "I have to go wash my hands. I'll be back." he winked at her and got up to leave for the restroom. He went to the back of the restaurant and entered the restroom. He tried to adjust his hard cock before washing his hands. He got out but then a hand pulled him inside the woman's singles restroom. AJ closed the door and locked it.

Dean pinned her up against the wall and began kissing and licking all over her neck. He touched every part of her that he could reach. He pulled the straps down of her dress and revealed her breasts. He immediately bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Sucking and flicking his tongue against the hard, pink nub. "Fuck Dean!" was all AJ could say. Her body was on fire and she was so wet. She needed him inside her but she wanted to please him first. She pulled away and got on her knees in front of him. She savagely unzipped his pants and pulled them down and grabbed his hard cock.

"Oh shit!" Dean moaned as AJ started stroking his cock up and down slowly. He got a hold of her head and looked down at her. "Wanna taste it? Huh?" he asked in that sexy voice that made AJ go crazy. "Wanna taste my cock?" he asked again. He smirked when he saw that she nodded and licked her lips. He grabbed his cock and placed the head right on her closed mouth. "Go ahead. Taste it." he whispered.

AJ slowly opened her mouth and took his cock in her mouth. She moved her head up and down on it and moaned, tasting the precum that was leaking from the head. She licked it off and swallowed. Based on the moans and grunts he was letting out, she knew he was close so she released him and stood back up. Dean pulled her body against his and kissed her roughly on the lips while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. He then trailed his hands down and lifted her dress, immediately pulling down her panties. He couldn't wait anymore.

Dean rubbed her clit one last time before lifting her up by her ass and placing his hands on her back to hold down their weight. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He turned them around and pinned AJ to the wall. Without warning, he lifted AJ up and then brought her back down, entering his cock inside her wet pussy. "Oh my god!" AJ moaned as she bit her lip and rested the back of her head on the hard wall behind her. "Ohh Dean! Faster." she demanded and he obeyed. He started thrusting deep inside her faster as AJ did the best she could to bounce on his cock.

"Fuck baby!" Dean groaned taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking it. "You're pussy is fucking tight and wet.'' he mumbled.

"You're cock feels s-so good!" she shrieked. "I'm close." she added, out of breath.

"Me too." he said as he turned them around and layed AJ on her back on the hard floor of the restroom. He lifted her dress up more and spread her legs wider. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while still thrusting inside of her hard. Seeing her hard nipples and breasts move up and down and the sound of her moans did it for him. AJ felt her walks tighten around Dean's throbbing cock. She let out a yelp as she felt the orgasm rush through her body and cramps going though every muscle inside her. Dean groaned as his cock throbbed on her wet, tight pussy. He bent down and kissed her deeply as they both came and AJ felt Dean's warm cum squirt inside her. They moaned in each others mouths as they reached climax and were satisfied...atleast for now. Dean pulled out then buried his face in between AJ's legs. He cleaned her up by licking up the juices that were mixed with his cum, leaking through her pussy. AJ laughed then licked off her own juices from his now semi erected cock.

"You're crazy." he said and kissed her sweaty forehead. He stood up and then helped her up.

AJ grabbed her panties and put them back on, still feeling the stains of the juices that were let out earlier. She pulled her dress down and fixed her long brown hair. "Any your psycho." she laughed and kissed him passionately.

"The perfect combination." he responded and smirked. They cleaned themselves up fully and walked out cautiously from the restroom and made their way back to their booth. The night was still young.

**REVIEW. If anyone else would like a ONE-SHOT, I take requests! DM me :)**


End file.
